


The Most Beautiful Sight

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Jaal knew the wound was serious when he awoke and found an entire room of his family crowded around him. He looked up into the eyes of his first mother, which were so wet that he knew if she so much as closed her eyes that her tears would fall upon him and that it was only her own stubbornness that prevented it.“You worried us, child,” she said, and Jaal bristled, because he was not a child, but did not correct her, because she was his mother. She placed one hand on his shoulder, narrowly avoiding the point where he’d gotten stabbed through his left fold, and sent a spark down his spine that tingled pleasantly with a reminder that he was still alive. “Scott had to drag you nearly the entire way back to base camp.”





	The Most Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/gifts).



Jaal knew the wound was serious when he awoke and found an entire room of his family crowded around him.

He could barely move - that he had been restrained, mind you, but that no matter which way he would turn, he would be hitting one sibling or another. He looked up into the eyes of his first mother, which were so wet that he knew if she so much as closed her eyes that her tears would fall upon him, and that it was only her own stubbornness that prevented it.

“You worried us, child,” she said, and Jaal bristled, because he was not a child, but did not correct her, because she was his mother. She placed one hand on his shoulder, narrowly avoiding the point where he’d gotten stabbed through his left fold, and sent a spark down his spine that tingled pleasantly with a reminder that he was still alive. “Scott had to drag you nearly the entire way back to base camp.”

“Wasn’t easy,” A familiar male voice said, and Jaal’s eyes whipped to the right, seeking Scott. Scott had been all but hidden by the concerned press of Angaran brothers and sisters, but he could make out the barest hint of pink skin; he stepped forward and Jaal glanced over him, taking him in. Scott, too, looked worse for wear; his uniform, dirty; his eyes, dark with circles that spoke of unspoken nights. Jaal wondered how long it had been since he had been conscious. He could not remember much, beyond the encounter with the Roekkar on Havarl. It had been a surprisingly well-supplied camp, which was an unwelcome change; ever since Akksul had stepped down, there had been fewer and fewer Roekkar, and Jaal had almost gotten used to Roekkar with skimpy ammo and little danger beyond their desperation.

He bit back a growl in frustration; he was getting sloppy.

He would have to redouble his training; a scar through his left flap would always be a potent reminder that he had worried his family and friends so. The fact that nearly all of those on Havarl had crowded around him was proof enough that this had been a wake-up call.

“You were out three days,” Scott said, answering his unspoken thought; the voice, too, was changed - a bit huskier than normal, with such an affectionate tone that he almost feared. Jaal swallowed, and looked away, because he, too, was stubborn, like his mother. He turned back toward her, ashamed to have made Scott worry so much. She caught his chin and held it a bit tighter than normal. He did not know how Scott had managed to alert his family to rally around him so quickly, or, for that matter, how Scott had brought him to the Havarl field hospital that they had just recently and painstakingly built.

“Thank you all,” he said, and felt his cheeks burn with a blue blush. “But this was not…”

“Jaal,” Scott said softly, still stroking his cheek. “Don’t. Being at your side is important. You are important.”

As with most things with Scott, Jaal was taken by surprise. Scott placed his hand on his chin, over his mother’s; it was doubtful he knew what such a move meant but his mother certainly did. She hummed her assent to Scott’s unspoken marriage claim without a moment of delay. Jaal did not dare to breathe.

Reviiinta, his eldest sister, placed a hand on their mother’s arm, and Banthoul, his youngest brother, placed his arm on Reviinta. In quick succession, each of his siblings, cousins, and family placed their arms together, an electromagnetic pulse floating through each of them. Jaal closed his eyes and felt the strong electromagnetic pull and was humbled by it. For a moment, they were all together, in one song, in one current, one family. When he dared to open his eyes, Scott was staring at him, his eyes warm and sweet.

Reviiinta whooped and hollered, almost throwing herself onto Jaal before pausing, realizing it was a bad idea, and throwing herself onto Scott instead. Scott wrapped his arms around Jaal’s big sister, then handed her off to another family member with an ease that made Scott almost look Angara. One of his younger cousins hugged his legs, and his mother whooped loudly. No one dared breathe a criticism of this new life-mate, and Jaal knew they would not, not with the way Banthoul was loudly threatening to hurt anyone who so much as dared to offer a criticism. Scott was hugged by several relatives but his eyes never left Jaal’s.

It took him several minutes to peel off the layers of Angarans seeking to celebrate - if there was one thing Angarans loved, it was tragedy averted; if there were two, it was a lack of tragedy and an unexpected good event. Scott gradually made his way to him though, and though Jaal was being hugged by a flurry of Angarans, his eyes stayed on the approaching wind that was his Pathfinder.

“Your mother might have filled me in on some cultural traditions,” Scott admitted, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I assume you don’t mind?”

“Never.” He chuffed, reaching his hand out to grab Scott’s. He let his current pulse lightly and Scott gripped his hand tighter in response. “It will need to wait a bit before we do the joining ceremony though, which is good. Once you see how vast the family is, you may choose to run.”

“Never.” Scott said. “I like your family.”

Scott winked at him and clapped his hands together, singing loudly and off-key in an angaran wedding march that he slaughtered the lyrics to - his true mother, perhaps, had not had enough time for pronunciation lessons (yet). Wordlessly, Jaal hummed along, his thoughts focused on how he’d have to get stronger, to keep fighting so that he would not put Scott through such a trying experience again.

But for now, he would rest, heal, and celebrate, and listen to Scott bellowing loudly with his arms between two of Jaal’s siblings, and Jaal thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.


End file.
